


Anything You Can Do…

by Konstantya



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantya/pseuds/Konstantya
Summary: "You said you received a concerning message?""Yes. It came in through my private channel. It was a transmission from Lore. I am afraid it also concerns…your sister."(Or, the one where Lore sends Data a sex tape. Lore/Ishara, with a side of Data/Tasha. AU, and based on atumblr prompt.)





	Anything You Can Do…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasernahrwal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasernahrwal/gifts).



> No Q shenanigans, I’m afraid, and potentially quite a bit different from what you had in mind, but I hope you like it all the same? ^^'
> 
> Takes place in an AU where Tasha is still alive, and while I've obviously taken inspiration from [my other Lore/Ishara stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320443), this fic isn't officially related to them (due to it being an AU and all).

 

It was at twenty-two hundred hours and thirty-seven minutes that Data hit his comm. badge. "Data to Lieutenant Yar." 1.09 seconds later came the tinny response:

_"Yar here. What is it, Data?"_

"My apologies for contacting you at such a relatively late hour, but I have just received a message which will…concern you, I believe. Could you please come to my quarters?"

 _"On my way,"_ she immediately said, and then the comm. link broke off.

52.62 seconds later, his door chimed. "Come in," he called, and the door slid open to reveal the familiar figure of Natasha Yar. She didn't quite look like she had run there, but considering her slightly elevated pulse, her open jacket, and the relatively short time it had taken her to arrive, it was very likely she had left her cabin immediately and walked briskly through the corridors.

"Hi, Data," she said as the door swished shut behind her—a token greeting before she joined him at his computer console and got down to business. "You said you received a concerning message?"

He had not precisely said that, but he let the point slide—her words, after all, were not exactly inaccurate. "Yes. It came in through my private channel. It was a transmission from Lore."

Tasha stiffened at the name. "Your brother?"

"Yes. I am afraid it also concerns…your sister."

"Ishara?" she asked, now even tenser, and while it was difficult to gauge her tone, there was definitely a hint of worry in there. Data nodded. Tasha was reluctant to talk about her sister at the best of times, and he watched as her expression settled into one of guarded disturbance. She crossed her arms over her chest. Like she was bracing for bad news.

"Perhaps you should sit down," he suggested.

"Just tell me, Data," she practically ordered. "What's happened to her? Did he kill her? Is he trying to use her as some bait to—"

"I believe it would be best to not make assumptions and to simply watch the message for yourself."

Tasha huffed unsteadily. She was agitated, as he suspected she would be (as _most_ people were at the mention of his brother), and rounded his desk to stand beside him. "Alright, then!" she relented, gesturing at his computer. "Show it to me. Let's get this over with."

He glanced at her, wondering if he should offer her his chair, but then decided against it. Any further delays would probably just make her even more upset. With just the slightest hesitation, he opened Lore's message—a message that was simply labeled, _'Hey, bro, thought you might like this'_ —and suddenly there his brother was, filling the screen. He was naked, kneeling on a mattress, and was currently in the process of (and Data supposed there was really no other word for it, considering the hard, brutal pace of his thrusts) _fucking_ Tasha's sister quite senseless. The volume of the recording was turned down low, but Ishara's wanton moans still filled the surrounding area of his quarters all the same, the sound rhythmically punctuated by the incessant knocking of whatever bed they must have been on at the time.

Next to him, Tasha gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oh, my God," she said through her fingers. "Oh, my God!" she said again, her voice rising in pitch. She actually took a step back. "Data, that's my little sister!"

"I am aware of your relation to her."

"Oh, my God!" she said a third time. On the screen, Lore hiked Ishara's legs up over his shoulders, and her cries suddenly took on a more urgent, desperate tone. Her fingers fisted themselves in the surrounding sheets, and she arched back, apparently lost in utter sexual ecstasy.

"Oh, my God," Tasha said yet again. She finally pulled her hands away from her mouth, revealing a flushed and embarrassed face. She flung an arm out toward the display. "But how do they even know each other! How did they even _meet!"_

"I do not know," Data answered. "The transmission did not include that information." In the recording, his brother flipped her sister over onto her stomach, then proceeded to yank her hips up so he could enter her from behind. Lewd, squelchy noises echoed softly in the air, and then Lore snaked a hand around her waist and in between her legs. Ishara buried her face in a pillow, trying to muffle her screams as she shook and climaxed. Lore smirked, and didn't show any signs of slowing down.

"Oh, my God," Tasha said for the fifth time. The shock of seeing her younger sister having sex with his older brother seemed to have sent her into a feedback loop. She covered her face with her hands again, then pulled them back to fearfully ask, "How long does this go on?"

"In total, the message runs for four hours, thirteen minutes, and twenty-three—"

"Jesus!" she squeaked, and put her head back in her hands. Data considered this.

"I assume you have seen enough?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "For God's sake, yes!"

Data halted playback and closed the message. For a long moment, the only sound was Tasha's unsteady respiration. Her face was still red, and she seemed to have trouble raising her eyes to him.

"Christ," she breathed. After another moment, she swallowed, and managed to regain some of her composure. Finally, she asked, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No," he said, and her relief was unmistakable. "I figured it would be best to inform you first, due to your obvious familial relation. Considering the…intimate nature of its contents, and the fact that the message conveys no actual threat or intent to cause harm—be it to me, your sister, or anyone else—I do not believe an official report is strictly necessary. If, as head of ship security, however, you feel differently, you have my permission to—"

"No!" Tasha suddenly said, turning a little flustered again. She swallowed once more. "No, I…I agree. I don't think this requires an official report."

Data nodded. "Very well."

After a moment, Tasha moved out from behind his desk and started pacing. She ran a hand through her hair, clearly still unsettled by the whole experience. "Jesus!" she said again, and then stopped to whirl on him. "Why would your brother send you a sex tape? Because you do realize that that's what this amounts to, right?"

Data had, in fact, realized that. He shook his head a little and furrowed his brow. "I do not know. However, Lore has often shown himself to be petty, vengeful, and competitive in the past. I can only assume this is some attempt on his part to either engender jealousy in me or else demonstrate what he believes to be his superiority."

Tasha huffed at his supposition. "No offense, Data, but your brother's an ass."

"None taken, Tasha, rest assured." It was, he thought—after a quick reference to his internal dictionary—probably an apt description for Lore, anyway.

She huffed again and resumed her pacing. _"Ooh!"_ she erupted. Distress seemed to be giving way to anger, because she proceeded to say, "I know Starfleet and the Federation at large have a dim view of revenge, but just _once_ it would be nice to turn the tables and give him a taste of his own medicine."

Data looked up the idioms in his data banks, thought about this, then turned his attention to his computer console. "I was able to trace the signal origin to somewhere in the Harkoni Sector. It is highly unlikely a Federation vessel could get there in time, let alone find and apprehend Lore for his previous crimes, but," he said, and quickly entered in some calculations, "it is possible that a subspace communication, broadcast toward the region, using a similar frequency and encryption, could be detected and deciphered by him."

Tasha blinked, uncomprehending.

"We have the same sexual knowledge and abilities, he and I," he pointed out. The suggestion hovered in the air, unspoken.

Data didn't think it was possible for Tasha to turn any redder than she previously had, but there she went, surprising him yet again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> In other news, you might be wondering, "Just what's up with Tasha and Ishara in this AU? Like, what's their relationship like?" Idk, my dudes—all I can say is that it probably isn't very good ("complicated" at best, I suspect). Similarly, did the events of "Legacy" happen in this timeline? Again, I have no fucking clue (though it does seem Data must have met Ishara or at least seen a picture of her at some point, since he recognizes her). Are Data and Tasha banging on the reg in this universe, or is this the first time sex has come up between them since the polywater incident? Was Ishara a willing accomplice in Lore's sex tape scheme, or did he record the two of them without her knowledge? Your guess is as good as mine! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
